Limitless
by Duchess-of-light
Summary: After the attack on New York, Fury decided to form a convert team with special gifts in order to locate individuals who have been stepping forward with powers of their own. No werewolves - superpowers instead. A few OC's thrown in for fun. Let the fun begin.


"It's not that I don't like who I am or what I can do. I do like it, I love it even, it makes me feel powerful. Potentially, I'm limitless, potentially, I can do everything. What I don't like is the fear, the constant paralysing fear. For seven years I have been hunted like a dog, like a monster. Never staying in one place, always looking over my shoulder, constantly terrified that they've found us, that they'll take us away and lock us up, like lab rats, forever.

"Of course I know how it started, all those years ago and why they're after me, I'm not stupid. A part of me believes that I deserve to be caught, to the punished for what I did and for what I've done since then. But another part of me believes that I've already paid for my sins. All the running I've done, the people I've been forced to leave behind, the person I've become in order to survive, in order to keep us safe.

"I've always been different, we all have. It's just that my _gift _was harder to hide, more so when I was younger and I didn't have control. The first time I jumped I was five. It was at school and I was in the toilets crying because some of the other girls didn't like my hair. I wanted to be at home, with my mother, safe and sound, and then suddenly I was. I just popped up right in front of her and she screamed. I remember she dropped the plates she was holding all over the floor and they shattered into a million pieces. They were her favourite plates, my grandmother bought them for her, they were really pretty, really expensive.

"At that time I didn't think anything of it, my _gift_, I didn't understand that it wasn't normal. My parents sat me down a number of times and told me I wasn't allowed to do it anymore. I didn't really understand how to stop, it was a part of me, and it was natural like breathing you know? People outside of the family began to notice my sudden arrival to places when I should have been elsewhere. Of course as we got older, it wasn't just me they grew suspicious of. My older sister never seemed to forget anything and she would learn different things so fast. Her teachers thought she was a child prodigy, my parents knew better. My younger sister, Brie, drew attention to herself as well, people began to notice her drawing, she would draw someone falling over and then the next moment that person was on the ground. Some idiots actually thought she was making them fall. We moved around a lot, me and my family. To protect us, our parents said. We hated it. When we were children we just wanted to be normal.

"Everything changed when I was sixteen. Without our knowledge, we were being tracked by people much like you. Brie and I came home one day to find our parents mutated corpses on the living room floor. The man stood over them introduced himself as Moray. He was very polite, in spite of the situation, not at all intimidating even as he played with the blooded knife in his hands. He was a collector, he said, and he liked the rare. We were rare. He ordered his henchmen, these two huge men, to capture us. I killed them; my father was ex-seal. He taught me a thing or two. I grabbed Brie and we were gone. Just like that, gone from our home, our family, and the few friends we had, just gone.

"We found out that the local police and FBI believed that we were the course of our parent's death, in a way they weren't wrong. Everyone knew there were problems at home, I think they all thought an argument got seriously out of control. Our parents expected perfection and Brie and I just didn't care enough to give it to them. My older sister, she was the high achiever, she had the perfect grades and the perfect report card. Of course by this point she was long gone, the pressure of perfection too much to bear. It was just me and Brie. It's been just me and Brie since then."

"So then why are you here? Why agree to this meeting?"

"That's easy. Brie trusts you and I trust her. She's decided that you're a good man. Try not to let her down, yeah?"


End file.
